Proove, Strength, Truth, Lies, Love?
by AkiraSonMustangNamikaze
Summary: Summary on the inside. Slash Harry/Legolas, Legolas/Aragorn, Aragorn/Arwen. Character death and non-Character death! Rated M for cussing, abuse, sexual abouse,and lemon in later sences.
1. Chapter 1

**An elven child went missing when he was 800 years old. A thousand years later Legolas stumbles upon a portal to the wizarding world while hunting a group of Orcs. 18 year old Harry Potter finds an injured Legolas while on his way to Care of Magical Creatures. He starts to see visions, or are they memories?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (JRR Tolkien) or Harry Potter (JK Rowling).**

**A.S.M.N: It took me a while to write this, even though it's pretty short. I would like to dedicate to **_**RoseThorn81 **_**who let me adopt this story. This has been updated thanks to _ .edition._ Thank you for being a beta for this story.**

**Harry's P.O.V.**  
>I sighed as I made my way to Care of Magical Creatures. I was the only one in Gryffindor to continue Hagrid's class. In fact, I was the only student in his class. Everyone was terrified of his class, and him. Even my best friends, Ron and Hermione, told me I was nutters. But one of the positives of being the only one to continue Hagrid's class was that it gave me time to be alone and think about all stuff that had happened since the final battle. I sighed; it was stupid to think of such things. What was done was done, and that was it. As I approached Hagrid's hut I noticed something was off. Instead of standing outside waiting for me like he always was, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and started walking over to his cabin when I heard coughing in the forest and Fang barking. Glancing around again quickly to make sure Hagrid hadn't appeared suddenly, I ran off in the general direction of the sound.<p>

It wasn't long before I found the source of the coughing; instead of Hagrid, there was a man with long blonde haired, doubled over just inside the tree line. I ran up to him and caught him just as he fell. He looked up at me. His face scrunched up in pain, his beautiful blue eyes were glazed over. Fang came up and started licking me. I conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill, and scribbling a quick note, I stuck it in Fang's collar and told him to find Hagrid. Once Fang had run off, I looked over the man. His unusual clothing was torn and dirty, stained with blood in places from several deep gashes and a stab wound to his stomach. I pulled out my wand and started to heal him the best I could; it was lucky Hermione had insisted that we learn some basic healing charms during the war.

"I need you to relax so I it won't cause to much pain when I perform this spell." I said to him. He nodded and closed his eyes, taking ragged, deep breaths. I quickly did the stitching spell as fast and as best I could. I could hear people running towards us. I ignored them and continued to heal him. I searched through my bag and found the Sleep Drought I was supposed to give to Uncle Snape. _He won't mind when he knows why _I thought as I uncorked it and raised his head slightly. "Drink this. It will help you sleep." I told him. He nodded, and I helped him drink the liquid. He smiled gratefully at me, and fell asleep just as Hagrid, Snape and Madam Pomfrey reached us.

"Harry, are you alright? Who is this man? Are you hurt?" Snape asked in rapid succession, not giving me the chance to answer. Snape was my other godfather, and once you got to know him, he was a very caring man. I raised my hand, which stopped his flow of questions.

"Yes, I am alright. I'm not sure who he is, but he's hurt quite badly." I looked back down at him, and noticed that he had pointed ears and he seemed very familiar. His name, I know from somewhere. Then it hit me. "He's an elf, though obviously not a house-elf. His name is Legolas. That is all I know. He was injured when I found him. Fang was barking at him. Madam Pomfrey needs to check him over. I've done the best I can, and given him a Sleep Drought." I explained, and looking back over my shoulder, I saw Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. "I would like to go with him, if you don't mind Hagrid. I am the only person he's seen so far, and he might panic if he's surrounded by a whole bunch of people he doesn't know when he wakes up again." I said, and he nodded and picked up Legolas carefully, leading the way to the castle.

"Put him here Hagrid." Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing to a bed in the far corner. "Harry, would you mind fetching the Headmistress?" I nodded, and ran out of the Infirmary. It wasn't long until I found Professor McGonagall, and with a quick explanation, we returned to the Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey was healing Legolas.

"Good morning Poppy." McGonagall said, walking over to the bed that Legolas was in. "How is he going?"

"Quite well. Just a few gashes and a small amount of bruising. His stab to the stomach was the worst, but Harry's done a very good job. He'll be right as rain soon." McGonagall nodded.

"Do we know where he came from?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Harry just said his name was Legolas, and he's an elf. As far as I know, house-elves are the only kind of elf in the wizarding world." I sat down in the chair beside Legolas' bed, only half listening to their conversation. My mind was overwhelmed; how did I know his name? I'd never met him, nor any elf, in my entire life. I must of drifted off at sometime, because next thing I knew, I was being called down from my place in my favourite tree by Arwen.

"Marcaunon? Where are you? I know your upset with Ada right now, but the King of Mirkwood and his son have just arrived, and Ada requests you come welcome them." With a huff, I jumped down from my branch, landing beside her lightly.

"Fine. Let us go." I said, and she took my hand and led me back to the palace. Entering the Entrance Hall, we took our places beside Ada, waiting for King Thranduil and his son, Legolas, to enter. The door was pushed open, and the entered. The breath left my lungs; he was beautiful, with long, blonde hair and shining blue eyes, framed by thick lashes. He was the spitting image of his father, who strode forward with a confident stride, silver crowning his head. Just as we were about to speak, I jolted in shock when I realised someone was shaking my shoulder. I looked around, my sight a little hazy. I calmed down once I realized where I was. My vision cleared slowly and I saw Legolas looking at me in worry.

"Are you alright _mellon nin_?" Legolas asked me, I cocked my head hearing the familiar words.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stuff like what just what just happened it normal for me." I told him, he stared at me for a moment then nodded. "Um.. do you think you could tell me what happened to you? I mean, so you don't get interrogated by the Headmistress and Professor Snape." I explained to him, he nodded.

"I was preparing for my trip to Rivendell when I saw an Orc. Myself and the guards followed them, and we came across a rather large group of Orcs, who must have been heading to Orthanc. We fought and I was stabbed in the abdomen. Then the next thing I knew, I felt like I was falling and I landed in that forest, and the dog started barking at me and then you showed up and that's all I remember." He said. I nodded and propped his pillows up so he could sit up properly.

"My name is Harrison Potter, but I prefer Harry, if you don't mind. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a student and this is my final year. I'm sorry, but you might be asked a lot of questions and people might not be very trustworthy of you because we just ended a 20 year war. So in advanced, on behalf of Hogwarts, I'm sorry for the way people will act. I know you're not a bad person, because you would have attacked me already if you were." I said, and he nodded in understanding.

"I understand. My own world is in a war. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, in Middle-earth. Thank you for you hospitality, but I must get back to my own world; I am needed there." Luckily, I knew just the people to get Legolas back to his own world.

"There is a group of people here who are sort of a secret group that can help. Also, I can talk to my godfather, Professor Snape. Just give me a minute, and I'll have them come up here before dinner starts." I said, taking out my fake galleon that Hermione has made in fifth year (a modified and better version of course) and started to play with the numbers. It told them where to be, what time to be there, and why. I sent a special one to Hermione to get Professor Snape. It wasn't long before I got several 'okays'. It was then that my stomach decided to grumble loudly, causing me to flush in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I skipped breakfast and lunch. Kreacher! Dobby! Winky!" I called out. The three house-elves appeared before us with a crack, big tennis ball eyes blinking innocently. Legolas jumped in shock.

"What does Master Potter need?" Kreacher asked.

"What do you need Harry Potter, sir?" Winky said, curtseying.

"What does Harry need?" Dobby asked me. I smiled and looked at Legolas. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Legolas. Winky, do you think you can go inform Professor McGonagall that our guest has awaken? And please, just call me Harry." I told her. She nodded, and with a crack, disappeared. "Dobby, I need you to go down to the library and get me at least two books that explain dimensional traveling and Magical races." He nodded and hugged me around the neck before rushing off. I turned back to Legolas. "Do you eat meat?" He shook his head. "Kreacher, could you please get us some food, no meat, some butterbeer and water?" he bowed. "Oh, and some treacle tart!" I added quickly, just before he apperated away. Hopefully he heard me.

"May I ask who those creatures were?" Legolas said, his voice calm though his eyes showed surprise. This simple question lead me to spending the next three or so hours explaining the wizarding world. "Thank you Harry." When I had finished my explanation. "I am a fool. My race is so prejudiced against others because we live forever. Even though you are different, you treat all living things the same." He told me. I simply smiled, and poured him some more water. He emptied the cup just as McGonagall came in.

"If Potter trusts you Legolas, it gives me every reason to as well. Potter always has had a good sense of self preservation." she said once she reached the bed. "McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." She said, extending her hand for him to shake. He smiled gently.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, in Middle-earth." he said, taking her hand. At that moment, Dobby apperated back in with several very large books.

"Thank you Dobby." I said, taking the books from him, and setting them on the desk. "That is all we need." Dobby nodded and disappeared again.

"I have all your homework here Potter." McGonagall said, pulling a neatly folded piece of parchment from her robes. "The Professor don't expect it to be completed but they want a start on it." With that, she nodded and left us again. Tucking it into my jeans pocket, I handed Legolas a book, and we began to read. I found very little information about inter-dimensional travel in the first book, only being able to take a few notes. I gave a quill, ink, and parchment to Legolas so he could also take notes. As I began to read the next book, something about what it was telling me seemed familiar. I took down several notes from that page, and moved onto the next. About half way down, one paragraph caught my attention.

"_Several years ago, a young elf landed in this world through inter-dimensional traveling. When we found him, his ears were pointed, he had long black hair, and large, startling green eyes. We asked him how old he was, and he replied in a strange language. We figured out he was 800 years old, and then right before our eyes, he turned into a human child, only several years old, with the same black hair, now short and messy, the same startling green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. He is now more commonly known as the-boy-who-lived. Nobody knows of the boy's origins, or that his real name is Marcaunon. The Ministry of Magic banned us from saying anything, so we wrote it down. We hope whoever reads this will be able to solve this mystery."_ With that, the paragraph finished.

_I am from a different dimension. _I thought. _Just my luck._

"Legolas, has anyone gone missing from your world. I just read a paragraph in this book that said an elven child appeared in this word. He had long black and big, startling green eyes. It says his name is Marcaunon?" I asked him, hoping he would know. A pained look crossed his beautiful features and his eyes held distant memories in them.

"Yes, Marcaunon did disappear. He would be 1,800 years old now, for today is his birthday. I am 3 years older than him. We used to sing the song of Nimrodel together." And he began to sing in a beautiful voice

_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
>A shining star by day:<br>Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
>Her shoes of silver-grey.<em>

_A star was bound upon her brows,_  
><em>A loght was on her hair<em>  
><em>As sun upon the golden boughs<em>  
><em>In Lórien the fair.<em>

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_  
><em>And fair she was and free;<em>  
><em>And in the wind she went as light<em>  
><em>As leaf of linden-tree.<em>

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_  
><em>By water clear and cool,<em>  
><em>Her voice as falling silver fell<em>  
><em>Into the shining pool.<em>

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_  
><em>In sunlight or in shade;<em>  
><em>For lost of yore was Nimrodel<em>

_And in the mountains strayed._

The lyrics then came to me, and I joined him in the rest.

_The elven-ship in haven grey_  
><em>Beneath the mountain-lee<em>  
><em>Awaited her for many a day<em>  
><em>Beside the roaring sea.<em>

_A wind by night in Northern lands_  
><em>Arose, and loud it cried,<em>  
><em>And drove the ship from elven-strands<em>  
><em>Across the streaming tide.<em>

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_  
><em>The mountains sinking grey<em>  
><em>Beyond the heaving waves that tossed<em>  
><em>Their plumes of blinding spray.<em>

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_  
><em>Now low beyond the swell,<em>  
><em>And cursed the faithless ship that bore<em>  
><em>Him far from Nimrodel.<em>

_Of old he was an Elven-king,_  
><em>A lord of tree and glen,<em>  
><em>When golden were the boughs in spring<em>  
><em>In fair Lothlórien.<em>

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_  
><em>As arrow from the string,<em>  
><em>And dive into water deep,<em>  
><em>As mew upon the wing.<em>

_The wind was in his flowing hair,_  
><em>The foam about him shone;<em>  
><em>Afar they saw him strong and fair<em>  
><em>Go riding like a swan.<em>

_But from the West has come no word,_  
><em>And on the Hither Shore<em>  
><em>No tidings Elven-folk have heard<em>  
><em>Of Amroth evermore.<em>

When we finished, he stared at me for a minute before smiling, a brilliant smile that reached his eyes. "It's been a while." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "How I've missed you Legolas."

**Translations:**

**Mellon nin: My friend**

**Ada: father, dad**


	2. Chapter 2

A.S.M.N: I am so sorry for how long it's been since I have posted. This is very short so I apologize for that. I hope this makes up for a horrible chapter one. Also think I got the main bad guys name wrong and I am sorry. If it is wrong please feel free to correct me. So the next chapter is the beginning of his reunion with old friends and the meeting of Aragorn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (JRR Tolkien) or Harry Potter (JK Rowling).

Legolas' P.O.V.

I stared at Marcaunon as he blushed and looked down. Did I really have my best friend back? Had I finally found the elf I had been looking for since the day he went missing all those years ago? He continued staring into his lap.

"Marcaunon?" I asked gently. He looked up, and as he did, his features began to change. His hair grew out, down to his waist, and his ears pointed. His features became more delicate, his lips slighter fuller and cheekbones higher. "It is you!" And without warning, I launched myself at him, which is most likely not proper decorum for an Elven prince.

"Well I believe you know who you really are now cub." came a voice from the infirmary doorway.

"Remus!" Harry said happily, turning to face the man leaning against the frame. "Legolas, this man is Remus Lupin and he is basically my father in this world. Remus, this is Legolas from my original world." Marcaunon told Remus. Remus walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Harry, I think it would be wise to keep you under a Glamour Charm until we can get you, and Legolas, back to Rivendell." Remus told us. We both cocked our heads and looked at him confusedly. How did this man know about Rivendell? "I came from Earth originally, but I was summoned to Middle-earth by Greater Beings. When it was decided that Harry would come to Earth, I was sent to watch over him, though I have not done my task as well as I should of." Remus said as he let his features change.

"Godric Gryffindor!" Marcaunon said. "I forgive you Remus, you have done the best you could in the situations we were in." Godric smiled and let his features go back to those of Remus. He smiled and pulled his wand from his robes, and cast the Glamour Charm silently. Harry's features returned to what they were before he became an Elf again.

"Do not call him Marcaunon unless we are alone." Remus instructed us, putting his wand back in his pocket. We nodded and his bid us goodbye, leaving us alone again.

"I suppose we should keep looking." I said after several minutes of silence. He shook his head and pointed to the tray of food that was suddenly on the bedside table, along with a jug and two goblets. "Or we could eat." and there was no need for conversation.

We ate in silence, enjoying the food when suddenly Marcaunon started convulsing. I yelled in shock causing Madame Pomfrey to come running from her back room. "I believe he's having an allergic reaction to something, though I could be wrong." she said calmly. "Was he allergic to anything as an Elf?" "Basil, radishes, mint, and peanuts. I don't think he ever reacted to anything else." I said, trying to remain calm. Being stressed wouldn't help the situation or Marcaunon. Madame Pomfrey nodded and began to look at the food Marcaunon had started to eat.

"Legolas, none of these foods contain anything you listed. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Earlier today when I woke up he was shaking sightly. I think he is remembering something. He did this once, after his hundredth birthday. He had a repressed memory of his twin brother dying when he was only very young. When he turned one hundred, he remembered everything. Lord Elrond, his father, thought he was poisoned." I told her, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"He is probably remembering everything right now. I need you to hold him while I go get Professor McGonagall. When he opens his eyes keep him calm. Just hold on to him and reassure him that everything is alright." Madame Pomfrey instructed, and then she turned on her heel and left the infirmary. I pulled him gently onto my lap and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Slowly Harry started to calm down. His eyes fluttered open, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling Marcaunon?" I asked him, and he smiled weakly up at me.

"Better now that I remember everything. So has the situation with Saruman gotten worse?" He asked me, I let out a laugh. It seemed I had my best friend back.

"You always were blunt and to the point. Yes, it has gotten worse, to the point to where your father has called a council with the Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves and the wizards. We are going to decide who is taking the One Ring to Mount Doom, which has resurfaced after all these years." I told him. We both suddenly blushed when Harry shifted against me, and we realized that he was still in my lap with my arms wrapped around him.

"Do I want to know?" He asked me softly as he leaned against me, which in turn made me blush harder.

"When you started to remember everything you were convulsing as if in pain. Madame Pomfrey had me hold you so if you woke and were disoriented, it would be easier to reassure you were safe." I told him, and he looked at me with big, innocent eyes, the emerald green as amazing as ever.

"Safe here in Hogwarts, or safe here in your arms?" He asked me, and even though I knew he was teasing it still made me blush brighter. I looked away in embarrassment. "Thank you for holding me like this. You were the last one to hold me and comfort me after I learned of how my twin died. You're my best friend." He said, and he smiled and hugged me tightly like I would disappear without warning. But I didn't plan on going anywhere without him. Not ever again.

Marcaunon's P.O.V.

I felt the safest I had in a long in Legolas' lap. I looked up at him and suddenly wanted my lifelong friend to be so much more. He looked down at me, his eyes still the heart-stopping sapphire blue I saw all those years ago when he came to Rivendell with his father. I reached up, and he met me halfway, kissing me, and it was more than what I had imagined it would be in those few hours where all my feelings changed. I parted my lips slightly, allowing him access to my mouth, but before we even got there we were rudely interrupted.

We ripped apart when we heard footsteps coming closer. "Legolas, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." I said, tripping over my words. Legolas just looked somewhat startled and apologised, though I assumed it wasn't all that sincere.

"Mr. Potter looks fine Madame Pomfrey." I heard Remus say. I practically launched myself of Legolas' lap and sat down quickly beside him.

"I think we owe Headmistress McGonagall and Remus an explanation. I trust them." I said to Madame Pomfrey and Legolas. They nodded, and when McGonagall and Remus had sat down, I began to explain. I told them what I had found in the book, what Legolas had told me, the history of the One Ring, how the convulsions were memories returning to me and how I felt the pull to return to my true home in Middle-earth.

"You have done much for us, but I believe your own people and the people of Middle-earth need you now." McGonagall said. "Go and help them fight for what is truly right, and destroy that horrid Ring." I smiled gratefully at her.

"I'll miss you all. This will be our last good bye." I said sadly, and they nodded sadly, and then they stood up and hugged me in turn.

"Good bye Harry. We will explain to the students what has happened. In fact, we might send a few later on in the future to aid you. Now, go collect your things and we will get Legolas ready for travel. The portal shall open soon and you don't want to miss your chance to return." Professor McGonagall said as she shoved me out of the hospital wing with tears in her eyes. It wasn't even worth asking her how she knew a portal would be opening, and what she would tell the others that night at dinner, or how she would get some through to Middle-earth to fight. I dashed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, avoiding as many people as I could. I was finally able to return home, to my true family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings in any form or way.

I apologize in advance for any misspelled words, grammar errors, or any words I did not place in there that are meant to be there like the and stuff. Aragorn has elven blood in him seeing as his many times great grandfather is half elf which supports why he is so old yet looks so young.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Marcaunon's P.O.V.<p>

I quietly made my way to the common room and up to the dormitory. I remembered everyone was at dinner right now. I quickly grabbed my photo album for Reamus or Godric as I now should call him, invisibility cloak, the rucksack Hagrid gave me for my seventeenth birthday, the healing potions that Snape got me, and any other thing that might come in handy.

I walked back to the hospital wing looking around knowing this would be the last time I ever saw Hogwarts. I was going to miss the place I called home but my true home was in need of my help.

I walked into the hospital wing and came face to face with Snape, I noticed that Godric was not there nor was anyone else for that matter. He smiled sadly when he saw me. "Lily, James, Sirius, and I always knew a day would come when you would remember where you were from and that you would have to head home. So we each made or got you a present. From me, I had a cloak made for you. It is re-enforced with dragon hide but is very light and flexible. I will change to fit you and it is impenetrable by even the strongest of magic and the sharpest of steel. From James, a ring that has the Potter family crest on it that glows purple when, and alley or healthy plant is nearby and red when a poisonous or deadly enemy is nearby, from Sirius, a necklace that has each of the Muraders my and Lily's animagus form attached to it so you'll never forget home and it will guide you to those who need you or those who need, and finally from Lily.

"A set of poison antidotes, healing potions, and a potions book that will teach you many useful things, place them in your rucksack. Please be careful out in your world from what I understand you'll be in grave danger." Snape said as he fastened my cloak on for me. Even though my true age and height was catching up to me and I now stood at 6' instead of 5'6"

"I will be I promise Uncle Sev. I promise to be. This is it then, good bye Uncle Sev may you live a long happy life." I said to him my eyes tearing up, he smiled and wiped away any escaped tears.

"Good bye Marcaunon and don't let your Hero complex get the best of you out there." He told me as he pulled up my hood. "They're waiting for you at the paddock." He told me I nodded and ran from the castle and down to the paddock.

There I found Legolas and Godric. I felt my stomach tingle when I saw Legolas. "Hey are we all set to head out?" I asked them, they looked at me, I felt two something nudge me. I looked down and saw, Shinka my baby tiger and behind me was Buckbeak. After getting Hedwig I gained to more familiars. "Godric will they be able to go threw with me since there my familiars and tied to my life force?" I asked him, he seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I do not know your highness." He said to me, I glared at him. "I take it you wish for me to call you Marcaunon instead of your highness?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yes please, Legolas would you lead the way." I said pointing at the most random doorway I had ever seen. It was literately just there.

Legolas opened it and led us into was looked and felt like a white hallway. I reached out and grabbed onto both Legolas's wrist and Grodric's. "Just to be on the safe side. We've all only traveled through one of these by ourselves don't want to get separated." I told them, they nodded in understanding.

We came out to a forest that was familiar to me. I was still working on my memories. We were suddenly surround by other elves. Legolas hit the ground in pain. I ignored the arrows pointed at my face and rushed to his side. I unwrapped the wound and began to clean it.

I re-wrapped it and helped him stand, I draped one of his arms around my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thank you my old friend. Lower your weapons. If you cannot recognize Lord Godric and a friend of mine then why are you on watch?" Legolas asked none to kindly. I gently bopped him on the head.

"Legolas, as you can see they are tired and need rest. Please be kinder my friend." I told him, he looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes he is right. I am sorry for the way I acted. You should all go rest now. My friends and I will be heading to my home now." Legolas told them, remorse in his voice. I smiled slightly knowing he saw the truth in my words.

"We were ordered to report to your father when you were found my lord." One of the elves said, I could see that the pain and fatigue getting to Legolas.

"Excuse me but how about a compromise. You go inform his highness of his sons return, some one else helps me get Legolas to the house of healing for he is still injured and needs rest not to mention a proper healer to look over him, and the rest of you go rest. When the other two finish what they have done they can go rest as well. Deal?" I asked them, they all looked at me, Legolas stared at something over the lead elf's shoulder.

"Deal, I shall help you to the house of healing friend. Legolas my dear friend it seems you've gotten yourself in quite a mess." A man said stepping forward. He mimicked the way I was holding Legolas on the other side. I bowed my head in greeting.

"Durion go inform my father of my return, please tell him where I shall be and Thank you Aragorn for your help." Legolas told the man, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "The rest of you off to bed." Legolas commanded as he was supposed to.

"I would help you when ever my dear friend. Now lets us go, Ada or Lord Elrond has pushed the meeting back. If you are up to it you can make the meeting. He pushed it back one week." The man named Aragorn explained, what did he mean Ada? He was not elven.

"Good to know and yes I do still plan on attending. As do my friend here and Godric I believe." He answered as they began a debate and I led us all the way to the house of healing where King Thranduil was waiting. We laid him on one of the beds.

"Who are you?" He asked me, suddenly I had a sward against my neck, wow people are so trustworthy now a days.

"Father he is my friend and the reason I am still living." Legolas snapped when I suddenly realized something why were we keeping my identity a secret, from Thranduil of all people.

"Legolas my dear friend there is no need for such a tone especially to ones father. It has been a long time your lord. If you Lord Aragorn would lower your sword for if you are a son of Lord Elrond as you say you must know it is wrong to threaten your brother." I said lowering my hood. My raven hair splayed all over my shoulders. I stared at them my piercing green eyes reading their shock.

"Marcaunon, how can this be?" King Thranduil asked as he took a seat on a stool. Aragorn just stood there sword lowered, still shocked.

"You see my Lord when I disappeared I was sent to another world where I was de-aged back to a mere baby and became mortal. There I was taught how to fight with magic. I am a very powerful wizard as is Godric who also befell the same fate. Legolas here just recently come to this world. I found him and regained my memory and became my true self." I explained to him, Aragorn was still unmoving. "Aragorn you will catch flies that way. Will you sit down and take a deep breath for the love of magic." I finally said to him. He did just that and Legolas started laughing.

I looked at him and started laughing as well. "Wow the terrible two are back in my house of healing how lucky am I." Said the head she-elf. I smiled gently at her.

"He needs a proper healer. I have done the best I can along with the healer from the world we were in." I explained to her as she unwrapped the wound.

"Why what you did was the best I could do. I never imagined you would be a healer." She said as she rubbed some salve over it and then re-wrapped it.

"I am a healer but I am also a fighter. Thank you. My lord do you have a horse I could use for my ride home. I fear I have none." I said to King Thranduil, he looked at me.

"We shall talk about in the morning for now I think it's best that we all rest. Your father is sending his twin sons, your older brothers, he was sending them here to help with the search for Legolas. What were their names?" He asked himself, I smiled at him.

"Elrohir and Elladan. Well I'll just ride back with one of them then and we can surprise Ada and my sister. Aragorn breathing is a good thing. do you have anything to say on this matter?" I asked him, he looked at me in shock.

"I think that is a good plan. I am sorry you are rarely ever spoken of since it is such a sad topic and with times so dark." He explained to me, I nodded and smiled.

"Of course I understand. But let us rest now and we can get to know each other in the morning and terrorize Legolas here. Ah also I intend on surprising our brothers as well. So could you not mention my name. Godric is sleeping already. Damn old people." I muttered, Aragorn, Legolas, and the King cracked a smile.

"I heard that you little brat. Aragorn watch him for me, He has a tendency for getting into trouble. I will take your Ranger route and check everything do not worry." Godric said standing up, I looked at him in worry. "Do not worry pup I'll be fine. Don't terrorize to many people while I am away my little murader." Godric said before walking away.

"Shouldn't I be saying that Papa?" I asked him, he turned and winked at me, everyone looked shocked still. "What are guys so shocked about. When he was de-aged and stuff it was before I got there. He was best friends with my adoptive father in that world. We are really close. He is like a uncle to me." I explained to them suddenly feeling drained. I yawned and Legolas pulled me into bed next to him.

"Really boys, your not elf-lings any more." Thranduil said, we both pointedly stared at him. "I know it will never change. Aragorn will you being staying down here or would like a room. And yes no one will say anything to Elrohir or Elladan." That said as he stood up. I blushed a little at the close range between Legolas and I. Why must I have these feelings.

"I think I'll take a room. I'll come down and wake you before they get here." Aragorn said as he walked out of the room following the king. I snuggled up to Legolas. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Talk about old times. I never thought I would be able to do this. When did we start sharing our beds?" Legolas asked me, I thought back on it.

"The night of my hundredth birthday." I told him, we looked at each other and laughed. It had been too long since we had done this. Gods how did I even wind up in that world. I racked my brain and came up blank.

"That was right, you came to my chambers and asked if we could talk and you ended up falling asleep next to me, since then we shared our beds. If you ever take up a lover I am getting no where near your bed." Legolas told me, we both laughed again.

"I would hope so. I am sorry dear friend but I do not wish to be anywhere near your bed when you take up a lover nor do I want you anywhere near my bed." I told him, he smiled and we both settled in to sleep. He kissed my forehead as used to.

"Good night Marc?" He said using my childhood nickname, gods I hated that nickname. I playfully glared at him.

"Good night las." I said using his nickname, I got a small bop on the head before we both fell asleep.

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder it was Legolas. "Oh valor where is the healer. My brother needs help." Came a familiar voice. I looked up pulling up my hood. I saw Elladan freaking out as the heads apprentice was bent of over a bloodied Elrohir.

I sprung out of bed. "Stand aside Huredhiel, please go find Lady Erulasse." I told her, she looked at me before nodding.

"Yes my lord right away. I shall inform Lord Aragorn as well." She said rushing off. I bent in front of my brother.

"Please move away from the bed or you'll make my work harder I said reaching inside my rucksack for my potions and antidotes. Elladan moved away. "Was the blade poisoned?" I asked him, I got no reply. "Elladan, Elrohir cannot answer this question so you must." I snapped at him.

"No that that I know of." He answered, I sighed and realized just how pale he looked. "Please he's lost a lot of blood. I sighed and slipped some of a dreamless sleeping draught down his throat before I pulled out my wand and began to heal him. It was a painful procedure. Once that was down I slipped a blood replenish down his throat.

"Help me take off his tunic." I ordered, Elladan, moved over and helped me. I saw all the blood in my brothers hair. "Legolas I need a wash cloth and some fresh water. Elladan drink half of this. It is a simple calming draught. Are you injured?" I asked him, Aragorn, the king, Huredhiel, and Lady Erulasse ran.

"Just a few cuts. Who are you?" He asked me, Legolas was suddenly beside with several wash clothes and two bowels of water.

"Let me look you over Lord Elladan. I see you have already take care of Elrohir my lord?" Lady Erulasse said to me as I gently cleaned my brother off.

"Yes I did. I am sorry for ordering your apprentice around my lady but we would have never gotten any where if things had kept going the way they were. I magically healed him, gave him a little bit of a dreamless sleeping draught and a blood replenishing draught. Legolas thank you for your help but you should go back to bed. I will make Aragorn make you if you don't got lay down now." I told him, he huffed and propped himself up his pillows. Once I finished with my brothers chest I rinsed of the wash cloth and the water turned a pink color. I dunked a clean wash cloth in the clean water and began to gently clean his hair.

"Careful he loves his hair. You still haven't answered my question and thank you for helping my brother?" Elladan said, I smiled and lowered my hood.

"I will always help my brother Elladan. I know he loves his hair. Trust me brother I know." I told my older brother, he stared me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug tears streaming down his face.

"Thank Valor. Oh Marcaunon you alive and grown. Look at you your a fully grown elf with the most amazing healing powers I have ever seen. Ah but you have the hands of a fighter. It does not matter. Ada and Arewen will be so happy when you return with us. No wonder you were sharing a bed with Legolas." Elladan said hugging me even tighter, I looked at Aragorn and mouth help me.

"Elladan Marcaunon needs to finish washing Elrohir's hair and Lady Erulasse needs to finish healing you. So why not release him and hug him to death later, don't look at me like that. How is Elrohir going to react when he wakes up and he finds dried blood in his hair because of you?" Aragorn asked him, he paled significantly before releasing me.

"Thank you brother. By the way not to be rude but could you explain it to me?" I asked him, he laughed at my question.

"My lots of great grandfather is Lord Elrond's half brother. I am his descendant and an orphan. Because of our relation Lord Elrond adopted me as a son. You were not rude in anyway. You weren't around when this happened so your were confused. Could you tell us though how you ended up in this other world you mentioned earlier.

"I wish I could brother but I cannot. I have thought about it but the only I remember is falling asleep next to Legolas and then the earliest years I can remember as Harry Potter. " I explained to him, I saw Elladan's confused looks. "When I went missing i was sent to another world where I was de-aged and turned mortal. There in that world I was trained in the magical arts as a very powerful figure head and am a very accomplished wizard." I told him, he nodded and I went back to cleaning my brothers hair.

"Oh that explains how you were able to heal Elrohir so easily. So are you going to join the quest to destroy the one ring of power. Though I doubt father will allow it." Elladan said, I smiled at him.

"I do not care if Father wishes it or not I will be going on the quest. I have faced many a danger and over come it. With good companions and friends you will always prevail. It was a hard learned lesson for I." I told my brother, he smiled and pushed some hair out of my face.

"Was it worth it though?" He asked me, I looked up at him in surprise. I smiled and thought about it.

"Yes it was worth in the end. We saved many lives, it was a lesson well learned and a war well fought." I told him, he looked at me. "I led the war, we won but we had too many casualties for my liking. I only led the end of the war. Which was one all out battle." I told him, he still looked shocked.

"That is still a great accomplishment, tell me did you defeat your enemy?" He asked me, I knew what he was asking me.

"Yes I did, he was about to kill a woman I considered at mother so I stepped in an killed him myself. I couldn't bare to see it happen. So tell me what have I been missing for the last thousand years?" I asked him, he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well lets see the one ring was found is currently residing with a hobbit. Father is getting increasingly depressed as your birthday draws nearer. Let see you birthday is in one day. So no one is willing approaching him right about now and that about it. Oh and about 80 some odd years ago we got Aragorn here as a little brother." Elladan said as I began to dry Elrohir's hair.

"Ugh what is going on? Who and why are they touching my hair." A voice came from next to me. Elladan and I smiled at each other as Lady Erulasse finished up with Elladan.

"I was washing and am now dry your hair dear brother. You had your own blood and ork blood in your hair. I didn't think you would like it if we left it in there." I told him, he looked at me in shocked before he also pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Brother can't breathe." I managed to gasp out.

"Marcaunon, I am sorry my dear brother. When, where, did you come from or show up? What's going on?" He asked me, we all laughed, he went to shuffle my hair. I stood and swayed at little both my brother were instantly at my side. "Marcaunon are you okay?" They asked me, I yawned and leaned against Elladan.

"I am fine just really tired. Using magic after interdenominational traveling is not a good idea. Elrohir how are you feeling. I didn't think the blood replenish would work that fast. " I told him, he smiled and pushed some hair out of my face. "Alright can one of you braid my hair because it is beginning to drive me up the wall." I told them as Elladan picked me up and carried me to Legolas's bed where Legolas was already sleeping and slipped me under the covers.

"We will in the morn brother but for now rest." Elladan said kissing my forehead, Elrohir did the same. I snuggled closer to Legolas and fell asleep.

Elladan's P.O.V.

I watched my little brother sleep for the first time in one thousand years. "How do you think father will react to Marcaunon actually showing up to his birthday celebration this year?" I asked King Thranduil, Elrohir and Aragorn.

"I guess we'll find out. Arewen will be over joyed. Now could someone please explain to me where in the name of valor did he appear from?" Elrohir asked we all laughed and moved out of the house of healing Aragorn explaining the story.

* * *

><p>Please favorite and review!<p>

I hope you have had happy holidays and will have a happy new year.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy it. I would like to apologize for any grammar errors, spelling errors, misspelled names, and any extra or missing words. Some of the characters are a little oc. I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Even though I am a day late I would like to wish everyone a Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

><p>Marcaunon's P.O.V.<p>

I smiled as we neared my home. I rode behind Legolas. My brothers have braided my hair for me that morning. We left after making sure Legolas, Elrohir and I were fit to travel. Thranduil promised to let Godric know we were leaving.

Aragorn rode beside us telling me stories of what he done over the years. He was quite the troublemaker. We all suddenly tensed when a shadow flew over us. We climbed off the horses. I had my sword out and was ready to fight. Thranduil had given me one for my own protection.

Out of nowhere, a pure white baby lion hit me. "Shinka, you're okay. I was so worried about you sweetie." I said sheathing my sword and picking here up. "You guys this is one of my familiars Shinka. She is a magical lion. Where's Buckbeak Shinka?" I asked her, she cocked her head to the side before she licked my nose.

"He's right here, leave me behind you guys are so nice." Came Godric's voice as he landed next to us. I let Buckbeak nuzzle me; I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you my dear friend. I was so worried about them." I told him, he smiled and climbed off Beaky.

"Of course if you don't mind Legolas I will be riding behind you. I am sure Harry wishes to ride his other familiar. Shinka will most likely ride in his lap." He told him, he nodded and let Godric climb on behind him as I climbed onto Buckbeak and Shinka jumped into my lap.

"I'll explain later boys. Now let us get home. I will surprise father." I said as we continued. I pulled my hood up as we entered the boundaries. The other formed a group around me so they knew I was a friendly.

Once we got up to the courtyard, more elves I recognized showed up. I sent Buckbeak off. "Let him fly my friend. When he comes back to do not approach him but come and find me please. I do not wish any one getting hurt." I told the head of the stables. He nodded and I caught up to my brothers.

"I am going to ada's chambers see you later." I told them quietly sneaking down the halls like the pro, I was. Before I reached my father's room I slipped on my invisibly cloak and followed my fathers best friend in. I moved to a dark corner of the room and removed both cloaks quietly stuffing in the rucksack Hagrid gave me for my 17th birthday.

"What do you think your son would say to you now if he saw you like this Elrond?" His best friend asked him, I stepped foreword then. I was dressed accordingly because of Thranduil.

"I would ask you to leave." I told his best friend, he smiled and left. "Then I would say, I am home Ada, I love you, and please forgive me for not listening to you and going out after dark." I told my thunderstruck father.

Next thing I knew I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I could feel my father's tears as his entire body shook as he cried. "I love you to my son and welcome home. Of course I forgive you my son." He said holding me tightly, I smiled and relaxed in my fathers hold and hugged him back.

"I missed you Ada. Now I believe we have a dinner to attend and then tomorrow when everyone one of importance is there I will explain what happened." I told him, he smiled and hugged me again.

"That sounds fine my son. Happy birthday by the way. Please tell me though who found you?" He asked me, I smiled as I pulled us to our feet. "Oh, how you've grown." He said, I smiled and moved to the door.

"You can come back in now. Technically, I found Legolas but because I found Legolas, I regained my memory and became my true self. So Legolas found me." I told him as his best friend came in.

"Of course Legolas found you. You two became inseparable after you met." My father said as he brushed some of Shinka's fur off my tunic.

"One it is great to have you back Lord Marcaunon and two everyone is assembled in the great hall for the feast my lord. Even Lord Godric is there." He told us, I smiled and brushed a few escaped strands out of my face.

"Alright thank you. We will be there in a moment. I need to fix my sons hair." My father to him undoing my braid.

"Ada I believe I have asked you this question before but can't I just cut my hair off?" I asked him, he smiled and laughed.

"It would not be suggested my son. But I can teach you to braid it back." He said as he ran a brush through my hair. I smiled and as my father showed me how to braid my hair back properly. "Now come on the people eagerly await for me to be depressed but not tonight. Now I have my son back. Oh Arewen will be so happy." My father replied to me.

I smiled as I thought of my sister's reaction as we headed towards the great hall. "How are we doing this Ada?" I asked him, he looked at me, and smiled.

Just wait for a moment while I step out to speak and then come out." He told me before he walked into the Great Hall. "First I would like to thank every one as I do every year. I am grateful for the safe return of my sons Elrohir and Elladan, not mention Aragorn, and the safe return of Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood Realm. Also, welcome back after being gone for so long Lord Godric. Now normally we celebrate this day each year as a sad day but not this year. For this year my son Marcaunon has returned home." My father announced I stepped into the great hall. I suddenly found myself with arms full of my older sister.

"Ai Tior your home. Happy Birthday dear brother. Oh what do we have here a baby lion." My sister said, I turned and saw Shinka. I also saw the tense figures of the guards.

"Do not worry my friends. She is my familiar, she is a very special lion and she has magically tied herself to my life force. She will not hurt anyone unless she feels you are threatening me or I ask it of her. Isn't that right girl?" I asked her bending down and opening my arms. Everyone cooed as she bounded into my arms.

"Her name is Shinka what does that mean?" My father asked me as he walked foreword.

"Her name means sacred flame. Shinka this is my Ada and my sister Arewen, You be nice to them and protect them if you need to. Yes you're my pretty trouble maker." I told her, before I passed her over to my Ada he gently pet her, she licked his face and we all laughed. I took her back and set her on the floor.

"Well she defiantly is a curious little one isn't she? Why don't we take our seats now and you can warn me about any other animals you may have." He told me. We nodded and followed him to our seats. Mine was of course next to Legolas.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, he seemed rigid and all fidgety. This is one thing he never is. He nodded smiled at me.

Legolas's P.O.V.

"Are you okay?" Marcaunon asked me looking concerned. Of course, I was not okay. I was sitting in-between Aragorn and Marcaunon. I knew I was in love with Aragorn, but now I just cannot get that kiss out of my head. I am not falling for my best friend. I have already fallen for Aragorn and he is in love with Arewen who loves him back. Now with my luck Marcaunon loves somebody else. Therefore, I nodded, smiled at him and continued to eat.

I watched as Marcaunon carried on conversations with everyone for the rest of the night. "It's weird to have him back is it not?" A voice asked from my side. I looked up and saw Lord Elrond.

"Yes it is my lord. I have missed him very much as I am sure you have as well. I am still alive thanks to him." I told him he smiled in fondness.

"Yes but I still wish to thank you for helping him regain his memories and helping him come home." Lord Elrond told me, I smiled up at him. "You're his closest friend you know and I know that no matter how much I fight against it he will still be going on this up coming quest. Will you keep an eye on him for me?" He asked me, I looked at Marcaunon again, noticing the movements of a warrior in his grace.

"I do not think you have a need to worry but yes I will my lord. I believe Lord Godric is planning on joining the quest as well" I told him, he smiled and looked around him.

"I figured as much. I should go entertain my guests. Please have fun. Oh, look there goes Aragorn and Marcaunon. I wonder what there talking about. They look rather serious. I wonder how close they really are already." Lord Elrond pointed out. I looked over and realized they were leaving the great hall and it looked like they were in the middle of a serious conversation.

"Yes well we had time to catch up besides they both seemed very intent to carry on this argument they started while I was still sleeping this morning." I explained to him, from the look on his face, he seemed to be gaining an idea. It was the same look Marcaunon always wore when he got some crazy idea we usaully got into trouble for.

"You don't think there falling for each other do you?" He asked me, I immediately felt jealousy well up in me but for whom.

"I do not think so my Lord. I am sure if you are aware of this but Aragorn Fancies Arewen and she Fancies him back." I told him, he looked down at me with a gentle smile.

"I know they hold feelings together but I do not think it wise for Arewen to stay. Most elves are leaving the land you know. I intend to send Arewen with my people and then I do not intend to cross until after the war." Lord Elrond told me, I knew what he spoke of but I did not intend to cross at all.

"I believe my father does as well but he is giving our people the choice seeing that I am not crossing so there will still be a leader here." I explained to him, he looked shocked and nodded.

"That is wise. I may do the same. I know the twins intend to cross when I do but I do not know if Marcaunon intends to cross or not." He told me, I nodded and looked back at where I last saw Marcaunon and realized he was not there anymore but dancing with a she-elf and Aragorn and Arewen were sneaking off to be alone. I felt hurt and loneliness grow in my heart at the sight of both of them.

"Well if you'll excuse me my lord but I think I'll retire for the night. I am still tired from all of my recent travels." I told him standing up.

"Of course your in the same room your always in. I take it you and Marcaunon still share the same bed?" He asked me I smiled and nodded. He laughed and shook his head. "You are not elf lings any more. Nevertheless, I sincerely doubt either of you care. Sleep well Legolas and stop with the whole my lord thing I see you as a son you know that." He told me, I smiled once again trying to conceal my hurt.

"Thank you Elrond. Please enjoy the rest of your night." I took one last look at Marcaunon as the dance finished, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in here ear and led her from the room.

I walked out of the room hurrying to my room. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Why must I feel this way? I did not before he left. Now after that kiss, not to mention his abilities and he is quite handsome. He is still a kindhearted fool as well. I thought as I rushed past servants and other elves.

I sighed and slipped into the library instead of heading to bed. I was to awake to even think about sleeping right now. I walked to the back corner where I usaully hid out from every one. I found my favorite book, opened it up, and began to read.

It was a fairytale, one of those the prince saves the princess stories. I sighed and put the book back it was making me feel worse than before. I sighed and thumped my head against the wall. Why me? I questioned myself.

"Hey Legolas what are you doing hiding back here?" Arewen asked me, she smiled and moved a piece of hair from my face. She knew of my feeling for Aragorn but I had already told her that because he returns her feeling I would not pursue him.

"Wondering why its people in your family I am drawn to." I told her truthfully, she sighed and sat next to me.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" She asked me, I sighed and shook my head smiling at her. I stood up stretching I heard my back pop.

"It's nothing I am just holding confusing feeling for Marcaunon and I do not know what to do. I just thought maybe if I thought about it for a few minutes the answer would be clear but it is not. Maybe I should just go to bed like I originally planned to." I said rambling, she smiled and somebody whapped me over the back of the head. I turned and glared at Aragorn feeling relief that is was not Marcaunon.

"You're stupid for an elf. You know that right?" He asked me as he forced me to sit down before he sat down next to me.

"I am not being tag teamed on I am definitely going to bed now. Good night to both of you I shall see you at breakfast." I told them standing back up. Aragorn tugged me back down. The sat on either side of me to hold me down.

"Tell him how you feel trust me it will get you some where." Aragorn told me, I glared at him, and he glared back at me.

"I will tell him when I am good and ready to and I have decided how I feel until then I would like to drop this topic." I told them standing up again firmly closing the topic.

"Alright fine we won't bother you my friend but if you ever want to talk we are always willing to listen." Arewen told me as she stood and kissed me on the forehead as if she would to a little brother. Aragorn nodded and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Thank you for trying to help guys. I shall see at breakfast than. Good night." I told them returning there gestures. I turned and fled the library heading towards my room. I sighed and realized something. Did I really love Aragorn the way I thought I did or was it more lust?

I sighed and opened my bedroom and found nightclothes laid out for Marcaunon and me. I grabbed my mine and quickly changed deciding that I would wash my hair and take a bath in the morning. I moved Marcaunon's nightclothes to a nearby chair and slipped into my side of the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly not realizing just how emotionally drained I was.

Aragorn's P.O.V.

I watched my friends retreating form with worry. I had never seen Legolas like this except for on this day every year. I knew he had feeling for me but all that seemed to change when Marcaunon appeared. I remember the argument we had this morning.

Flashback!

I walked down to the house of healing to see if Marcaunon and Legolas had yet awakened. I walked in and saw Marcaunon was not laying in bed with Legolas anymore but staring out the window.

"Good morning Aragorn. How did you sleep?" He asked me when he saw me keeping his voice down.

"I slept fine Marcaunon why don't we move this conversation else where so we do not disturb Legolas." I told him he nodded and stood. He bent down and made sure Legolas was comfortable before walking over to me. "You care deeply for Legolas I assume." I said to him as we began to move through the town. The people greeted Marcaunon happily.

"Yes he is my brother in all but blood. We have been inseparable since we met if you ignore the time I have been away. Legolas and I have always tried to be there for each other but now… I don't know to be honest." He replied to me, I looked at him in shock.

"What's going on now? I know you two have been apart for a long time but shouldn't let that change anything." I told him, he sighed and blushed a little like Legolas did when was around me.

"I don't know it's just that my feelings might be more than friends now. Anyways could you please tell me how Ada wants this quest to go?" He asked me obviously wanting to change the topic.

"Well someone needs to take the ring to mount doom where it was forged. We believe it is they only thing keeping Saruman alive. If it is destroyed it should destroy Saruman and his armies." I explained to him. He nodded and looked strait ahead but looked as if he was planning something. "I will not let you be ring bearer and you will not be joining this quest. You have been gone for so many years, you do not have the proper training and I will not have the time to watch over you." I told him, he glared at me darkly.

"Just because I have not been at home does not mean that I am out of practice and I can fight with magic just as well with a blade. Do not worry or doubt me Aragorn." Marcaunon said to me glaring at me. Why is it every one of the elves I get close to have glares that can instill pure terror in most men?

"I am not the only one who would worry, your brothers, your sister, and your father, and not to mention Legolas." I told him knowing I would strike a nerve there.

"They may worry but they will trust me to look after myself and Legolas will be with us and he needs to worry more about himself than me. I am a warrior Aragorn and Legolas and my family no knows this." He told me his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know what?" Legolas asked from behind us we spun around and Marcaunon's face immediately softened.

"It's nothing my dear friend. Tell me how is your wound? I should probably check it before we leave." He told him leading him back to the house of healing. "Aragorn we will finish our conversation later." He told me before they disappeared around the corner.

End of Flashback!

I sighed and followed Arewen outside. I must get those two to realize their feeling for each other. "We can see they love each other but they cannot. Aragorn while you are on your quest will you see if you can get them to realize their feeling for each other?" Arewen asked me, I nodded and kissed her.

"I will my love but let's talk about it tomorrow. I leave again the day after tomorrow." I told her as we walked through the gardens. Legolas and Marcaunon will just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Sorry it but it will be another two weeks to a month before I update. I am in the middle of moving so I will not have internet access for a while and my school doesn't allow access to this site. I am also suffering from writers block any ideas will be welcome. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update and sorry the chapter is so long. I hope you like. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked toward the room I was sharing with Legolas. Tomorrow I would being training with my brothers in the morning after breakfast and then I would be showing Gandalf what I could do with magic after lunch. I heard snickering and so I looked up and saw my twin brothers. I sighed and looked around me. I saw that there was pranks all over the place.<p>

I sighed and treaded lightly and evasively as I made my way down the hall. My brothers stared at me in shock when I dodged all of there traps and pranks. "Back in the other world there was a pair twins quite like the two of you and well practice makes perfect. Sleep well." I told my brothers smirking as I walked away.

I walked into the room quietly when I saw that Legolas was still sleeping. I silently changed as I watched him sleep. He was so peaceful just like any other person but there was something almost beautiful about Legolas. I sighed and looked away. I silently climbed into the bed and found myself subconsciously moving and curling into his warmth. I sighed my thoughts drifting back to London and a certain blonde headed wizard. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Legolas's P.O.V.

I was awoken by the sound of whimpering coming from somewhere next to me. I looked down at the body curled into my chest. I smiled until I realized that the whimpering was coming from Marcaunon. I began to rub soothing circles on his back while running my other fingers through his hair. I began to whisper soothing words in his ears.

He seemed to calm down. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Draco don't! You don't have to do it." Marcaunon murmured in his sleep before he jolted into a sitting position. I sat up and looked into his eyes. I could see the tears begin to brim his eyes and then fall over the edge. I sighed and pulled him into my lap.

"Shh… it's okay. Just take deep breaths Marcaunon. You can talk to me if you want. If you don't want to I understand but you can tell me anything." I told him as I laid us down gently.

"It was back in England. There was a guy named Draco Malfoy. He was a good guy at heart but he was what everyone expected him to me. A stuck up, pure blood, jack ass. We met when we were eleven. He was so rude to my friend Hagrid. When we were sixteen he came to me and asked for help. He told me everything that had happened to him and what was expected of him and I believed him. We spent a lot of time together and then one time when we were alone he kissed me and it developed to something more. Then it came time for him to choose. A life of misery in the darkness or a life of happiness in the light. He stunned me and went to his parents. I didn't talk to anybody for two weeks.

"I wanted my best friend and Ron was there but I felt like it was supposed to be someone else there. Now I know why. He eventually told everyone he became a spy and was spying on Voldemort and feeding information to us. I wasn't able to face for months after the war though." He told me staring at the wall tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Mar but we have all been hurt. You know I am always here for you and if you ever need someone to talk to or just have a shoulder to cry on I am here. No come on lets get some more sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." I told pulling the blankets up again. I sighed and looked down at him as he snuggled into my chest.

"Thank you for listening to me Legolas you really are a good friend." Marcaunon whispered to be. I smiled as he fell asleep my mind going over what he said.

"Yeah what if I want to be more than friends." I whispered falling asleep just shortly after him.

Aragorn's P.O.V.

"Aragorn do you mind waking Legolas and Marcaunon this morning.?" Arewen asked me, I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes of course. I was just about to ask if anyone had woken them yet?" I told her smiling, it had been a long time since I had seen anyone here so happy. I sighed and looked around. The gloom that normally surround this week was not here and it was actually refreshing.

"No need to wake anybody. Marcaunon has already eaten and is now training with his brothers and then after lunch he will be giving demonstrations of his magic." Legolas said appearing with a book in front of his. We both stared at him. Legolas woke early but never this early. What the hell was going on.

"Legolas your never awake this early so may I ask what you are doing up?" I asked him, he stared at me with a bored look on his face. What I was curious.

"Apparently since being in that dimension he has a set alarm in his mind that makes his wake up every morning just before dawn. I hate it." Legolas said sitting across from us. Now that I looked at him he did look dead tired.

"You guys must come see this. Harry is beating Elrohir and Elladan in a sword fight." Godric said to us coming in, so we all followed him to the training grounds.

Marcaunon was definitely outsmarting them. I had never seen someone move so fluently either. It's almost as if he had been trained. He quickly had both of them pinned. A sword at both throats. "Shouldn't you have told them you had been trained by Lord Godric." I told Marcaunon, he looked up and smirked at me.

"I didn't tell them who trained but I did tell them that I had a few years of tactical training. So even if the opponent had the upper hand I would probably be able to figure out a way to get the upper hand myself." He explained to me, I went an picked up my own sword.

"Spar with me before I leave?" I asked him, he looked at me and nodded. "Lets call it at first blood." I told him, he nodded.

"That works for me." He told me as Elrohir and Elladan moved off the field. Elrond looked like he wanted to intervene on this one as did Legolas. Oh please don't. I want to see what he's made off. I wanted to make sure that he could take care of himself in a fight.

"Do not worry my lord. I shall heal whichever one of them is hurt at the end of this match." Godric called out. Marcaunon glared at him.

We both drew our swords and the fight started. He twisted and turned and dodged all of my attacks. This was defiantly a style I did not recognize. That's when it happened. He left his right wide open. I lunged for it but he suddenly turned dodged it and I felt a stinging sensation as my cheek was cut open and them my hand being nicked as he disarmed me. I raised me hand in defeat. He handed me my sword.

"You are amazing with a blade. I am happy to know that someone as skilled as you going to watching my back while on this mission." I told him holding out my hand to him. He gripped my forearm and pulled me into a hug.

"To be honest I didn't plan that last move. It just came naturally.. Here let me heal you. I nicked you just above the eyebrow and on your wrist." He told me as he pulled out a stick and waved it muttering under his breath. I felt the stinging pain disappear.

"Thank you Marcaunon. I must be off. I will see you all shortly." I said as I walked away. The others were converging around Marcaunon. I sighed, I had a route I needed to take.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry been busy with senior portfolio started it early. My computer has been broken so I'll update in the next couple of days sorry it been so long.


End file.
